


not so human

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A mix of all three, Jongin and Kai are twins, M/M, Magic School, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, lowkey inspired by legacies and that whole universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: “They think I’m a human,” Kyungsoo sighs out, shaking his head as he watches the idiot twins.“They have one braincell combined, what do you expect?” Sehun mutters.





	not so human

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this https://twitter.com/dohkkomi/status/1182795294343348225

Jongin tiredly leans over the railing to the second floor of the library, tracking Oh Sehun and the small human he’s showing around. He tilts his head as he tries to get a good listen as to what Sehun is saying, wondering what a human is doing in the school in the first place. When he hears someone slide up next to him, he frowns, turning towards his brother who slurps through his straw obnoxiously.

“What do you want?” he questions plainly, watching as Kai gives him an offended look before he takes another sip of his drink. Jongin’s nose wrinkles up at the scent of fresh blood, glad that at least the tumbler he’s using isn’t clear, so he doesn’t have to _see_ it.

“Nothing. What are _you_ doing?” Kai questions, leaning over the railing and looking around, tilting his head when he spots his person of interest.

“A human? _Gross_,” Kai mumbles, shaking his head and bumping shoulders with him. “You think they’re from the high school? An exchange thing again?”

“Well if you _shut up_, I could hear better,” he replies plainly, getting glared at before Kai does as he’s told and stops talking.

He tilts his head a little as he tries to listen, only hearing Sehun who is giving a tour and explaining that the library is old. It’s pretty boring and he’s almost ready to just go on with his day when the human turns around and looks up, making him freeze.

“Oh. A _cute_ human,” Kai comments, stealing his thought from his head and making him turn to give him a glare for it. “Dibs.”

Jongin scoffs, “You can’t call dibs on a _person_,” he argues, having at least ten reasons as to why that’s fucked up, but his twin just shrugs.

“You’re just upset because I said it first. Just stay up here and brood,” Kai tells him, patting him on the head before heading down the staircase at a normal pace since the human is still looking around.

Jongin rushes after him, shoving his brother once he’s within reach and smiling when he flinches forward before turning around to glare at him.

“Oops.”

“I’ll put wolfsbane in your drinks don’t think I won’t,” Kai mutters darkly, making him shrug before walking into Sehun’s line of vision, causing the other male’s smile to immediately drop. Jongin tries very hard not to be offended.

“No. You two can go as far away as possible,” Sehun states plainly, making him frown.

“Don’t be like that Oh, we’re just wondering who your new friend is, that’s all!” Kai comments, getting an eye roll from Sehun who turns to glare at him.

“You two are _horrible_,” Sehun mutters, shaking his head and getting a confused look from the tiny human, who adorably pouts.

“Who are your friends Sehunnie?”

Jongin fights down a smile at the nickname, wanting to laugh and instead smirking, looking over at his twin who is sporting a similar look.

“These are _not_ friends, these two are sperm that shouldn’t have fertilized an egg,” Sehun states plainly, making him gape.

“That’s not nice,” the human scolds Sehun, shaking his head before turning and holding his hand out. “I’m Kyungsoo.”

Jongin immediately moves to shake it, getting intercepted by Kai who turns to give him a glare which he gladly returns. He turns back around and sees Kyungsoo giggling, which is distracting before he realizes he’s holding out both hands now.

“Jongin.”

“Kai.”

Jongin turns to give his brother another glare, getting one in return _again_. He turns when he hears Kyungsoo laughing, the other male looking at them expectantly before turning to Sehun.

“You said you wanted to show me your room,” Kyungsoo comments, making him gape a little at the look he sends Oh Sehun.

“Yeah, it’s on the second floor, come on,” Sehun mutters, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand and dragging him in the opposite direction.

“Nice meeting you two!” Kyungsoo chirps out before turning around and clinging to Sehun’s arm.

“What the fuck, seriously? The _runt_ of the litter? Jongin, you’re a shit alpha if you let that human go for Oh Sehun over us,” Kai scolds him, which makes him turn around and finally try and hit the idiot on the back of the head.

The shitty thing about having a vampire for a brother is that he almost _never_ has the element of surprise. So, Kai ducks out of the way and glares at him, eyes glinting a bright red before he gets a hold of himself. Jongin fidgets, wanting to go after Kyungsoo and question what the hell he’s doing going into Oh Sehun’s room, but he barely even knows him, and he really shouldn’t pry into other people’s business.

“Shut up,” he mutters, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaves the library.

“He has noodle arms!” Kai protests, making him roll his eyes.

“Didn’t _you_ call dibs, why are you bugging **_me_**?” he questions plainly, turning to look at his brother only to find him missing.

He turns and spots him at the end of the hallway, making him shake his head. He doesn’t have time to deal with humans who have bad taste.

\--

“What are you two doing?”

Jongin downright flinches, looking up from his plate of food and at Kyungsoo in confusion, looking around and not understanding how he snuck up on him. He looks over at Kai who looks just as surprised, slowly slurping through his straw and giving him a confused look.

“Um, eating lunch. Where did you come from?” he questions seriously, not understanding how a human snuck up on both him and his brother.

“The door?” Kyungsoo replies, tilting his head a little and making him falter a bit, clearing his throat and siting up a little when he sits across from them at the table in the library. “Sehun ditched me for some guy named Jongdae? I dunno, I’m bored and I saw you two,” Kyungsoo informs them, reaching across his plate and grabbing a grape and popping it in his mouth.

“Do you go to the local high school?” Kai questions, taking a sip of his drink and looking at Kyungsoo curiously.

Kyungsoo nods his head, “Yeah, just moved into town. Dad got a new job, or something like that,” he replies, reaching for his food again and Jongin instinctively wants to growl at him for doing it but well, Kyungsoo is a human. A cute human, so he lets him.

“This school has nicer food though,” Kyungsoo shares with a smile, making him swoon a little, clearing his throat when he sees a couple of guys come into the library, including Sehun. “The guys are hotter too,” he adds, making him choke a little.

“Do you two dye your hair so people can tell you apart? It’s cute,” Kyungsoo laughs out, making him flush and hope no one is eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Which one of us do you think is cuter?” Kai questions obnoxiously, making Kyungsoo start to laugh even more and gain attention.

Jongin is going to kill him. Well, kill him _again_.

“You’re both _hot_,” Kyungsoo laughs out before getting up, not without stealing another grape from him though.

Jongin watches him go over to Sehun, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the library while Kim Jongdae tries to keep up. He stares stupidly, not being able to process what exactly just happened.

“Do you think I could get him naked before he leaves?” Kai questions seriously, stealing one of his grapes.

“You? Nope. Me? Probably,” he replies easily, getting up and rushing after the group and coming to a halt when he sees that Sehun is talking with their headmaster, along with Kyungsoo.

“What part of dibs don’t you understand?” Kai pesters, hitting him on the arm and he only allows it because they’re not supposed to shove their brothers into walls when humans are on campus.

“The part where you think I take orders from _you_,” he replies plainly, frowning when Kyungsoo continues to get shown around.

“Well it doesn’t matter anyways. He’ll probably be gone by the end of the day,” Kai sighs out, shaking his head before patting him on the shoulder before walking away.

\--

“They think I’m a human,” Kyungsoo sighs out, shaking his head as he watches the idiot twins down on the school’s field, playing some version of flag football.

“They have one braincell combined, what do you expect?” Sehun mutters, making him turn to give him a look. “Besides, that little masking spell you’re using is enough to fool our headmaster. Two idiots aren’t going to realize any different.”

Kyungsoo pouts, knowing he’s really not supposed to let anyone know he’s not exactly human while he he’s there for the day, but it’s no fun.

“They want to get me naked,” he shares, watching as Sehun spits out his milk and starts choking. “I don’t know how to act like a dumb coy human. Or a virgin for that matter,” he adds on, letting out a tired sigh before rolling his eyes and patting Sehun on the back.

“Kyungsoo don’t, not with them, they’re _evil_,” Sehun stresses out, grabbing his arm and giving him a pleading look.

“I’m not doing anything, except maybe crashing this game. Go convince them to let me play,” he pesters, shoving Sehun on the arm and wincing when the poor guy gets knocked over. “Sorry noodle arms,” he laughs out, trying not to laugh too much or he’ll hurt Sehun’s feelings.

He gets up and trails after him, keeping his distance and listening to Sehun tell the team captains, which happen to be the twins who are both arguing whose team he gets to be on. He tries not to laugh, biting his lip and taking a deep breath before he decides to interrupt.

“So, can I play? Also, how do I play?” he questions, walking up and looking at the twins curiously.

“You don’t know how to play?” Jongin questions seriously, making him frown a little and want to roll his eyes.

“I’ll be on Kai’s team,” he replies plainly, walking towards the grey-haired twin and grabbing onto his arm and giving Jongin a bright smile, knowing wolves are territorial idiots. Vampires are a little less hotheaded, but have big egos, so he knows he’s killing two birds with one stone. “How do I play?” he questions, hoping he’s faking well enough and wanting to laugh when Kai looks overly eager to explain the game, which he already knows how to play.

“So, I just watch you look hot?” he question loudly, wanting to laugh when Jongin starts glaring their direction.

“Yes. Just stand there and look pretty, unless someone hands you the ball then you have to run,” Kai informs him, ruffling his hair before walking away.

“I hate running,” he mutters to himself, smiling when Sehun comes over and hands him the flag waistband.

“You just have to cause chaos everywhere you go, don’t you?” his friend questions him, pouting as he secures the flag.

“You know me, hot boys are my weakness,” he replies with a shrug, shooing him off the field when the referee signals they’re going to start.

He does mostly just stand around, watching Kai and Jongin actually try and play the game properly but having to hold back their strength, since he’s supposedly a human. He wants to laugh at everyone acting ridiculously dumb trying to pretend they’re normal. Kyungsoo actually feels better about himself seeing them purposefully fumble.

He frowns when someone is dumb enough to actually try handing him the ball, giving the girl a nasty glare and wanting to laugh when Jongin comes to a halt and doesn’t try and grab the ball, looking conflicted.

“You’re supposed to run,” Jongin informs him awkwardly, pointing towards the end of the field where his teams’ goal is.

“I’d rather not,” he replies, shrugging and watching as Jongin starts looking somewhat annoyed.

“Well then hand me the ball,” Jongin replies, moving to grab it so he moves out of the way, smiling brightly at the wolf who tries again only to grasp at air. “I’m serious, if you’re not going to play properly then hand me the ball.”

“You’re no fun,” he huffs out, tossing the ball in the opposite direction and watching as it just fumbles onto the grass and someone goes after it. “I guess Kai is the fun twin and you’re the stick in the mud?” he questions, raising his eyebrows when Jongin _growls_ at him before he realizes what he did.

“Did you just _growl_ at me?” he questions incredulously, watching as Jongin starts to look _panicked_.

“Shit,” Jongin mutters, groaning before calling over his brother who comes running at a moderate pace, looking between them curiously. “You have to compel him,” Jongin whispers as quietly as he can, making him tilt his head and watch the two.

“Uh, why?” Kai questions, giving him a smile when he looks up at him before turning towards his brother and pushing him so their backs are now towards him.

He stands there patiently as Jongin informs his twin he just growled at him and is now embarrassed while Kai tries not to laugh. Kyungsoo is a little offended that they easily agree to just wipe his memory of it, but he supposes he can understand. Not wanting to someone to know you’re not exactly human has been his goal the entire day, but he’s kind of bored now and he’s sure his dad is almost done here anyways.

“Yeah don’t bother,” he replies plainly when Kai turns around, making the vampire falter a little bit. “You two are seriously hot, but _really_ stupid,” he sighs out, shaking his head as he undoes the spell and his natural scent hits them both at the same time. “I gotta go find my dad, but it was so nice meeting you two. Maybe next time one of you will get me naked. Well, I guess Kai, since he called dibs,” he laughs out, giving them both a pat on the arm before leaving the field.

\--

Sehun sighs, walking up to the two idiots and giving them a harsh glare.

“You know how in health class we had that discussion about what happens when a witch-vampire hybrid has a baby with a werewolf? Well, meet Kyungsoo,” Sehun states plainly at dumb and dumber who are both sporting identical confused looks. “He’s going to want your phone numbers, because he has horrible taste in men,” he adds on, holding out a notebook and pen.

“So, he’s not human?” Kai questions slowly, making him want to hit the idiot but his twin does if for him.

Sehun rolls his eyes as they start arguing. He’ll deal with them after he lectures Kyungsoo about playing with idiot boys and causing madness, yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> i know like 10% about the whole vampire diaries/originals/legacies universe but the idea of a tri-brid is interesting and i didnt wanna make it overly complicated and took creative liberties with the whole thing lol but yeah, kyungsoo is a witch, vampire, & werewolf all in one and who cares about how bc its fiction LOL


End file.
